1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode package having an improved brightness level by optimizing the mounting position of a light emitting diode chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the consumer electronics industry, various display devices having a smaller size and lower energy consumption continue to be developed. By the use of such display devices, optical devices provided in video devices, computers, mobile communication terminals, flashes, and the like, are being developed.
In general, a light emitting diode (LED) is an electronic component that makes charge-carriers (electrons or holes) by the use of pn junctions, recombines them, converts electrical energy into light energy, and emits light.
That is, when a forward voltage is applied to a semiconductor, electrons and holes flow through the junction of an anode and a cathode and they are recombined. A lower energy level is present when an electron meets a hole, relative to when the electron is apart from the hole. At this time, due to an energy gap, light is emitted to the outside.
Light emitted from LEDs ranges from red (630 nm to 780 nm) to blue-ultra violet (350 nm) and may include blue, green, and white. LEDs present many advantages over traditional light sources such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps, including lower power consumption, high efficiency, longer lifetimes, and the like, so the demand for LEDs is continuously increasing.
Currently, LED applications are gradually being extended from small lighting devices for cellular phones, PDA displays, and the like, to indoor or outdoor lighting devices, automotive lighting devices, backlights for large LCDs, and the like.
In the case of an LED package to which an LED is electrically connected, since an operator only checks the mounting position of the LED roughly when mounting the LED on a lead frame by die bonding, it is difficult to mount it on the exact position intended.
Such slight deviations in the LED mounting position prevent the optimization of the LED's brightness in the LED package and increase variations in brightness levels according to LED package.
Also, positional variations in wire bonding in the LED package cause poor contact, due to the deviations in the LED mounting position as described above, and lead to economic losses. Therefore, there is a need for techniques with which to address such defects.